Yuuki's Master
by thisisnolongeractive
Summary: Yuuki's under some sort of spell, and both Kaname and Zero know it. What will they do to save the woman they love?
1. Chapter 1

"It's useless… simply, simply useless! Why resist, my flower?" A dark voice loomed… but it was pitch black, and the owner of the voice was unseen.

"What? Who's there?" A familiar soft voice questioned, the owner was none other than Yuuki Cross.

"Shh, shh, shh, relax, child. Take a deep breath, calm your soul, close your eyes…" Yuuki could suddenly feel a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She continued. Another hand was placed upon her other shoulder.

"Surrender yourself, Kuran Yuuki." The voice became softer, and the hands gently massaged Yuuki's shoulders. She figured she must have been sitting in a big comfy chair… but her thoughts of where she was stopped suddenly when she realized what the person had said.

"Kuran? But I-" She almost finished when she fell unconscious…

_And so it begins…_

**Cross Academy**

Zero's P.O.V.

It was just about time for those wretched vampires to come out, which means it was time for my pointless Guardian duties to begin.

Now that I think about it… where's Yuuki? I haven't seen her all day, and she never misses classes. She's always there even if she's sick, or hurt. I wonder if she's okay… Maybe I should ask the chairman…

…

No. Maybe… what if Kuran did something to her? I swear I'll tear him limb from limb if he changed her into a vampire… but even that wouldn't even be enough. I'll go to the chairman, for Yuuki's sake.

_Later, in Headmaster Cross's office_

"Oh! Zero!" the chairman chimed when I stepped in. Oh boy, here we go…

"Have you come to eat cakes and drink tea with me?" He smiled pleasantly at me. Bleh… "Oh? You look troubled, Zero, sit down and tell your dear old dad all about it…"

I gave him a death look, which wasn't nearly as much as what I wanted to do to him. "You're not my father, quit acting like it. All you did was raise me," I stated grabbing a chair and pulling it further from the chairman. I sat down when it was a reasonable distance.

"Don't be so cruel, Zero," he looked at me with puppy eyes. Ugh. "What is it that you wanted?"

"Where's Yuuki?" I wanted to get to the point.

"…" He remained silent for a good three minutes, and slowly a big worried expression overcame his usually cheerful face. Uh oh. "Yuuki, you ask?" He looked me deep into my eyes.

"Yes. Where is she? I haven't seen her all day."

"Err, well, Zero…" He took off his glasses and tossed them onto the desk. This was worse than I thought. "I have been meaning to ask _you_that. You haven't been with her _at all?_"

Oh, this is bad. "No, I haven't seen her at all. Not this morning, not at class, not during lunch…"

"Oh! Where could have my poor Yuuki gone?" He turned his chair away from me and stared out the window, with his finger to his lips. He looked deep in serious thought. Suddenly he lifted his head and turned back. "You have Guardian duties, and in Yuuki's absence you must take her place and do as well as her. Please Zero, I'm counting on you. Now go! You'll be late." His voice was stern. I obeyed.

_Later, in front of the Gate_

I was just now walking up to the gate… women everywhere… err, and the rep. from my class.

"Ohh! I wanna see Shiki!" One of the girls yelped. "Kyaa! Akatsuki, come out please!" Another chimed. I hate this; it's no fun without Yuuki here. Kaname always made it ten times worse, smiling at her like he does. Stupid vampire…

"Alright! Move! Make a path, so they can get through!" I yelled. I heard many hateful moans, and a couple "Oh, great, Kiryuu Zero's here…" I'm popular, aren't I? The gates opened. They appeared. They walked by and lucky for me the girls were obedient. I turned to Kuran.

"Where's Yuuki, Kaname?" I asked straight out. He turned and looked at me with his hateful glare, but there was also slight worry in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Kiryuu Zero?" He said, staring into my soul.

Ugh. Guess we have to do this the hard way… "Can we speak in private, Kuran?" He nodded and we walked past the girls. I glared at them so they wouldn't say or do anything. We found a silent place in front of the boy's dorm. Kuran decided to start.

"What do you mean, 'where's Yuuki,' Zero?" He looked at me with deep concern. Bleh.

"I mean, what have you done with her? Both the chairman and I haven't seen her all day." I answered with anger, trying to keep calm and not get too frustrated.

Kuran looked down. He and I both knew the risk Yuuki was constantly in, but the fact that she's gone missing for no reason at all worried us extremely. He eventually looked back up to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then we heard leaves move and crack. Someone was walking towards us, but slowly. We both stood alert and saw a small girl with brown hair, her head down and her bangs covering her eyes. It was Yuuki.

"Yuuki?" Kaname and I both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zero's P.O.V

"Yuuki?" Kaname and I both said at the same time.

Oh, there she is! So many questions went through my mind: where was she, what was she doing, who was she with, was she alone, was she attacked, why was she gone, how did she get back, and what happened?

Immediately, as if it was instinct, I ran towards Yuuki. Well, since Kaname wasn't one to do much physical activity, someone had to greet her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my chest.

"I was so worried, Yuuki…" I whispered. Kaname walked casually up behind me. "Yuuki, where were y-"

"Let me go." Yuuki interrupted. There was something wrong with her voice. It wasn't cheerful, like when she was happy, and it wasn't low, like when she was sad. It was just plain. Normal. Unemotional. I was so confused, receiving such an unexpected response like this.

"Wh-… what?" I stuttered. I pushed her gently away from my body, held her shoulders, bent over to her eye level, and looked at her. There was definitely something wrong. Her eyes… they weren't shining like usual. In fact, they seemed so very lifeless. It was a plain, reddish color. No shadows in it, no shine.

"Please, let me go." She said again in the same manner. Kaname stepped in and nudged me out of the way. He touched the tip of Yuuki's hair. He leaned in really close to her face. There was no reaction and no change of state. He smiled lightly at her. I noticed his eyes were on her neck, checking to make sure no one bit her. There were no recent bite marks.

"Why did you want Zero to let you go, Yuuki?" He asked sweetly with a smile.

"I must return to my master right away." Her response. Both Kaname and I took steps back, and our eyes widened.

"Master?" I thought. I don't know about Kaname, but I was ready to flip out and force Yuuki to tell me what she was talking about. She turned away from us and started walking away, towards the gate where the Night Class comes out every evening.

"Don't stop her," Kaname whispered, "follow her." I nodded in agreement and we both followed, making sure to stay far behind her. When she got to the gate, she stopped. We hid behind some trees. A tall man seemed to teleport next to her. He had long, orange hair. He wore a suit, with the coat unbuttoned and no tie. We were too far away to see any more detail, but our vampire senses allowed us to hear his every move, breath, and word.

He got closer to Yuuki and put his arms around her. "My flower…" he whispered into her ear, "why did you leave? Did you come to check on your friends?" He smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm sorry master," was her response. She didn't move to great him back and continued to talk in that zombie-like manner.

"Did you see Kaname and Zero?" He asked, his smile widening.

"Yes, master."

"Did they talk to you? Touch you at all?" His smile changed into a concerned expression.

"Yes, master, but I got away from them."

"That's my girl." His smile returned.

What the _hell_ is going on? Who's that man touching Yuuki, and what does he want? I stole a glance at Kaname; I could hear him breathing heavy. Looks like he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Master Akinori-sama," Yuuki said, turning to him, "may we please go home?" I saw her smile as she lifted her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks. "I don't want to see Zero and Kaname anymore."

"Why?" He asked, with a pleased smile.

"I only love you, master Akinori-sama."

Both Kaname and I were taken back by this response. At the same time we reached and put our hands over our hearts. Our gaze didn't leave Yuuki.

"Are you eager to let me drink your delicious blood?" The man smiled at Yuuki, bending over and kissing her cheek lightly.

"If it's what master wants." She said, returning to her zombie-like self.

"No!" Kaname breathed. Yuuki and Akinori didn't hear him, to my relief. I turned to Kaname with a "What the hell is it?" face. He looked into my eyes, then looked down. He silently walked up to my tree and whispered in my ear. "I can tell that man's a pureblood…"

That was all I needed to know. I stepped forward and tried to run at them, but Kaname caught my arm. I looked back at him in anger. "What?" I growled as quietly as possible.

"Don't."

I returned back to my spot hidden by the tree, and Kaname returned to his tree. "What will we do, then?" I asked in a whisper. He didn't want to say anything so he shrugged. I almost laughed, because that seemed like something Kaname would never do, but… laughing was something I never do. Besides, things were serious. I returned my attention to Yuuki and the man.

He released Yuuki, and took a step back. He glared at her with a smile. It made my stomach churn, and my blood pressure rise. I wanted to strangle him… but as Kaname said, that man most likely is a pureblood, and I'd be dead in an instant. What use to Yuuki was I dead?

"Yuuki, my rose," the man started as he took a piece of her hair and played with it, "do you feel a change in the wind? My dear, I think we're being watched."

Kaname and I were taken aback. Now what? Suddenly Kaname ran up behind me and grabbed my arm. Everything went black for a moment, and next thing I know we're inside the Night Class dorm. I hit Kaname's hand to get him off my arm.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at him angrily.

"We teleported, like that man did."

Ugh. I hated how he said that like it was _so_ obvious that is what he had done. "Whatever," I said, "what about Yuuki?"

"We're no help to her now."

"So what do we do?" I was growing impatient.

"I must ask the Council about who this man is. We will both research and study him. Then we'll worry about Yuuki."

This made me mad. We had no time to waste. Who knows what will happen if we wait? He's already talking about biting her. I wanted to slap Kaname and shake him. I turned away from him and stared off into space, thinking about what to do. Kaname went up to his room.

Kaname's P.O.V

Kiryuu made me mad. He's so impatient. What else are we going to do, run up to him and demand Yuuki back? No, that's a really stupid idea. Even if I'm a pureblood, I know nothing about this man and what his abilities are. I had to do research.

Finally in my room, I went over to my couch. I sat down and thought for awhile. I recognized that man, I know I did. But from where? Ah, but there is no time to waste. I got up and put my coat on and went downstairs. Zero was still standing there.

"Please, Kiryuu, feel free to sit down if you're going to stay." I offered as kindly as I could to the man I hated. He ignored me. "Suit yourself." I walked past him and opened the doors. I calmly walked down the walkway to the gate. It opened for me. The man and Yuuki were gone. I continued on my way.

Zero's P.O.V

Though I hate to admit it, Kaname was right. This man was a total stranger to us as far as I knew. But the look in Kaname's eyes said "I know that man." What is he keeping from me, and why?

I paced back and forth in front of the Night Class dorm's door. Sitting down sounded good to me, but I was too worried about Yuuki to care about my own personal comfort.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I half jumped and looked around. They were coming from upstairs. I froze.

A blonde figure came out from the hallway. He was scratching his head and stopped when he noticed me. He blinked twice. I finally recognized him. It was Aido.

"Hm? Kiryuu Zero?" He looked at me with his pathetic innocent look. Bleh. "Why're you here?"

We stared at each other in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zero's P.O.V

We stared at each other in silence.

Aido motioned for me to come to him by waving his hand in a circular motion. It took me a moment to realize, but then as I understood, I stared at my feet and stepped quickly up the stairs. When I got to the top I put my hands in my pockets and looked at Aido.

Aido opened his mouth to try and say something to me, but just then the surprise of the day took place. All of the sudden, we heard yelling and the slamming of doors, and looked down the hallway to our left. Rima was stomping, almost running, towards us, with Shiki following closely behind. Right before she made it to us, she turned and went into the bathroom, which was the closest door to where we were standing. We heard a click and knew that Rima had locked the door.

Shiki stopped in front of the door and caught his breath. He must have been chasing her for awhile; I wonder why we haven't heard them until just now? He knocked twice and said in a trembling voice "Rima, please listen to me!"

We heard noises behind the door and then Rima's muffled voice. "No! I saw what I saw!" Well, she certainly wasn't happy. What did Shiki do?

"Yes, I know you did, Rima," Shiki continued pleading, "but I swear you took it the wrong way!"

"What do you mean, I 'took it the wrong way'?" She growled. I never knew she had such a temper. Those two almost never show any emotion at all, and right here in front of us they were fighting.

"Rima, I promise you that _she _kissed _me_. I let that stupid Day Class student get too close, and I guess I got what I deserve for trusting her, even if it was just for a minute! But I swear I didn't kiss her back, Rima, because the only woman I'd ever kiss is you!" Shiki started to sound desperate, but he kept from yelling too loud.

Rima stayed silent.

"Listen, please listen," he pleaded, "I will leave this stupid Cross Academy and live on a secluded island far away from any man or woman, and you will be the only one allowed to visit me. I don't care about my own happiness, my own comfort, my own social life, or my own life for that matter. Rima, I'd do anything to make you the happiest girl in the world, to free you from pain and suffering. I say all of this because, Rima… I… I love you, so very much. I would give anything… _anything_… for you."

There was a moment of silence as Shiki breathed heavy and squeezed his eyes closed. The door clicked and opened. Rima stared at Shiki, and he stared back.

"I love you too," she said, pushing past him and walking away from us down the hallway, "so I guess I forgive you." Shiki followed her.

"I'm hungry," he said when he was finally relaxed a bit

Rima threw a piece of pocky over her shoulder, and Shiki caught it in his mouth. Glad to see they were back to normal…

Aido and I, however, were so very shocked at this episode. We watched them walk down the hall and into Shiki's room. Aido looked back at me, then again where the scene took place; I guess to make sure I saw it too. It was very quiet and awkward for about 4 minutes. Aido then shook his head back and forth to try and shake the feeling of surprise, and eventually turned to me.

"Why're you here?" He asked, with a stern look on his face, trying to return to normal.

"Err, Kaname invited me," I said scratching my head and looking over to the left. Aido looked surprised at this. Yeah. Like Kaname would ever invite me into his dorm.

"For what?"

Nosy child. "We're trying to figure something out."

"You know, Kiryuu, I haven't seen Yuuki all day. She wasn't even there to greet me at the gate."

"That's part of the thing Kuran and I are trying to figure out." I knew Aido had a crush on Yuuki. Now he's probably gonna try and get involved or something…

"Zero, could you please explain to me what you know?"

Nailed it.

I brought Aido downstairs and sat him on the couch, then sat on the couch parallel to him. I explained to him everything Kaname and I have seen and heard. His eyes would widen and become deep with thought at the same parts Kaname and I reacted to; especially at that "master" part.

"So… that's why Kaname's not here… he went to the Vampire Council." Aido stated after I finished. "Smart move. I would have done the same thing."

I nodded.

"So what are we going to do? Sit here and do nothing?" His eyes sparkled with fear for Yuuki. Eh...

"What else can we do?" I asked, a bit irritated, "We now have to wait for Kaname to get back."

He sat in thought for a moment. "Head back to your dorm and continue doing your everyday stuff. If the chairman asks, just tell him that you don't know anything. We don't really want _him_ involved, do we?" Aido was giving me orders. Ugh.

"We'll get him involved if we have to," I answered. Cross Kaien was a famous "legendary" Vampire Hunter. If we were really in need of help, he would be of great use. Plus, I don't think there is anything he wouldn't do for his "cute daughter" Yuuki.

"I'll let you know when Kaname returns. He can tell us what he discovered when we're all together."

I nodded again and bid Aido goodbye. I got up and went back to my dorm and into my dorm, where I slept until morning.

Kaname's P.O.V

I have been at the Vampire Council for more than two days, and finally decided that I have enough information. I was able to memorize it all easily, so I could relay it back to Kiryuu when I find him.

Finally returning to Cross Academy, I headed to my dorm. The gate opened for me and I went inside to be greeted by Aido. Class must already be over. Was it really that late already? I hadn't noticed, my mind was filled with too many thoughts.

"Welcome back," Aido greeted, "Kuran Kaname-sama."

I bowed my head and he bowed his.

"Kiryuu told me what you two discovered; I would like to assist you in your quest to save Yuuki."

"Thank you, Aido." Ugh, is that what Zero has been doing while I was gone? I should have mentioned "don't tell anyone else" but I guess it's too late now. Perhaps Aido could be of some use. I certainly hope so, I wouldn't like for his time to be wasted.

"I will go retrieve Kiryuu Zero, please wait here, I will be back as soon as possible." Aido bowed his head again and ran past me.

I walked to the couch and sat on it, patiently waiting for those two to enter. What I will tell them will probably shock them, but most likely not as much as it shocked me.

Ten minutes later, they entered. They seated next to each other on the couch parallel to me. They waited patiently for me to tell them everything of what I've discovered. I crossed my left leg over my right and closed my eyes. I shouldn't keep them waiting, though the suspenseful looks on their faces amuse me. Anyhow, I began my explanation.

I first cleared my throat, to stall more. I could tell Kiryuu was about to yell at me, and Aido started losing his suspense and became bored.

Well, it's time to tell them…

…

…

…

…now.

"Kiryuu Zero, Aido Hanabusa," I began gently, "it seems this man, Akinori, is the son of Kuran Rido and Hio Shizuka."

I let them both soak it in before I say anything else. Indeed it was a shock. Shizuka was Rido's fiancée, but no one had suspected she gave birth to a child. This, I did not expect either. Hio's white hair and Rido's dark red hair creates a son with light orange hair. Why didn't I think of that before? Anyway, I suppose it's time to continue.

"Being born of Kuran descent, Akinori is my cousin by blood. Since he was the son of two purebloods, it makes him a pureblood as well. Rido and Shizuka were both very powerful, so I would assume he is twice as strong, probably having both of their powers combined."

I let a moment or two pass before continuing.

"When Shizuka bore Akinori, she cast him away since he was Rido's son. She hated Rido, and the little boy only reminded her of him. Akinori was raised in an orphanage, but he knew who he was and what he was. He kept it secret from everyone and was capable of keeping his hungry under control. When he finally grew old enough to leave the orphanage, Akinori went into hiding. It is only theorized that he may have trained his abilities while he was gone. The Council eventually found him and registered the information they were able to get out of him. His powers are the blood whip, mind control, and possession."

They remained silent, probably in thought.

"So, what do you propose we do, Kuran?" Zero interrupted the silence.

"We will have to devise some sort of plan to find and defeat him. We'll have to work together if we want to save Yuuki." I answered in a whisper. I felt Ruka's eyes on us. I was right.

Ruka walked down the stairs, slowly, and she didn't look at us. She turned and walked towards us, but her head was down and her hair was covering her eyes. When she stopped between us, she lifted her head. Her eyes had the same plainness as Yuuki's. She opened her mouth for a moment and breathed. Then she spoke.

"Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero," she started in an emotionless tone like Yuuki, "I have a message to you from Kuran Akinori-sama."

Zero and I stood up at the same time and stared at Ruka, waiting for her to say something.

"Master Akinori says:

'Precious Yuuki is the key to my revenge.'"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaname's P.O.V

"Master Akinori says: 'Precious Yuuki is the key to your demise.'" Ruka giggled, with a creepy smile stretching over her face. Aido stood up next to Zero. All of our jaws were dropped as we stared at her, wondering what that could possibly mean. After awhile of her blank stare, she blinked, and the shine returned to her eyes.

"Huh? Kaname-sama? What am I doing here in your presence?" She asked, looking around the room at all of us. Her eyes drooped with sadness and fear.

"You… don't remember anything? Even what you just got done saying?" Aido asked, taking a step towards her but still keeping his distance.

She looked puzzled. After scanning the room, she looked directly into my eyes. "I… I was in my room pacing back and forth, reading a book quietly to myself. I heard my door open and shut, so naturally I stopped moving. I turned to face a handsome, tall red-headed figure. Before I could say anything, he whispered 'Hello, Ruka' and everything went black. Now I'm here."

"Thank you, Ruka, you can return to your room." I said to her with a smile, trying to make her feel more comfortable and less afraid. She bowed low and went back up the stairs. She stole one more look at me before she went into her room.

Zero's P.O.V

After Ruka was out of sight Aido, Kaname, and I all returned to our seats. We remained silent for quite awhile. We thought about what happened and what was said. Akinori was _in this dorm_ at the same time we were, and we didn't see or hear a thing. What does Yuuki have anything to do with our "demise"? Why was he talking about biting her? Why is he conquering everyone's minds, to mess with us or what? My blood pressure was rising, and I was about to leave to go find this Akinori guy, but Kaname said something that startled Aido and I, distracting us from our thoughts.

"I think I know what that means." He said, staring at the door of the dorm. He had his legs crossed and his hand to his chin, watching the door with sorrowful eyes.

"What is it, Kaname-sama?" Aido asked eagerly, looking at him with a worried expression.

"He's using Yuuki to get revenge on Zero and I for killing both of his parents." Kaname closed his eyes.

"What? That makes no sense. His parents cast him aside, why would he care to get revenge for them?" I growled. Yuuki shouldn't have to be involved in this. He should just fight us and get it over with.

"Both Rido and Shizuka still shared a parental love for the boy, I'm sure. They could have visited him in the orphanage. Perhaps they promised him something, and by our killing of them they were unable to fulfill that promise." He sounded impatient as if I should already know this, like it was obvious this is the case. How would he know if that's the truth? The only one who could answer our questions is Akinori, and he's the one trying to kill us and harm Yuuki.

"We have to devise some sort of plan, don't we?" Aido interrupted the looming silence. Kaname nodded.

"I honestly don't believe the three of us alone will be capable of destroying this pureblood. I have a strong feeling that he is more powerful than we imagine." Kaname growled, at last opening his eyes and looking towards us. He was obviously displeased. His look of worry turned to gentle anger.

Well sitting here and doing **nothing** to help Yuuki is _really_ getting on my nerves. Again, I was preparing to head out to search for this good-for-nothing pureblood called Akinori when I was interrupted.

The Chairman opened the dorm's doors and entered. He walked towards us with a frown and droopy eyes. He even appeared to have been crying for awhile before he entered. There was a scratch on his cheek, it looked recent. It wasn't large, but it was still dripping blood. The atmosphere in the room remained the same; we were all too upset to care about our hunger. He stopped between the couches. He looked at all three of us and nodded. Then he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Does he somehow know about what's going on?

"Yuuki's back in Cross Academy." He paused. He opened his eyes and took off his glasses. We all stood up. "But… there's something wrong with her." Our eyes flamed with the words "Take us to her" and without saying anything, he stepped aside and walked away from us back out of the dorm. We followed.

We ended up going to the infirmary, where we found Yuuki lying in one of the two white beds. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully as the light shone gently upon her face. She looked as angelic as usual. We stood at the door and watched her. I could feel the atmosphere become peaceful and calm as we watched the woman we loved. She looked normal again.

The peace broke. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly when we finally entered the room.

"You…" She hissed, seeming to become angrier every step we take closer.

"Yuuki, dear, I brought your friends." The Chairman said, trying to smile pleasantly at her. He touched the scratch on his cheek and let us walk past him. Kaname knelt by her bedside and she jerked away, almost falling off the other side. Aido and I stood by the foot of her bed, and the Chairman stayed in the doorway.

"Yuuki…" Kaname started gently, lifting his hand to her face.

"No! Go away! Master said to stay away from you!" She shrieked, jumping from her bed to the twin bed next to it. Kaname stood quickly, startled.

"Where is your 'Master'?" I asked, in a demanding voice. Her eyes became blood colored as she turned quickly to face me. She lifted her lips to show to long, protruding fangs. No…

She hissed at me. I ran towards her, jumped on the bed, and pinned her down. She didn't struggle but instead stared deep into my eyes. I wanted to tell myself that this woman I was holding wasn't Yuuki, but I knew it was whether I wanted it or not. I let go of one of her wrists to brush away the hair covering part of her neck, then returned my hand to her wrist. There were two indents in her neck, blood still trickling out. My grip on her wrists tightened. She smiled an emotionless smile.

"How do you like my new fangs?" She asked teasingly, purposely saying it to hurt me. I became motionless and allowed my body to go limp a little. Her smile widened, until Kaname pulled her out from under me. I let myself fall limply onto the bed, and lied there motionless, watching Kaname.

"What happened? What did you do?" He growled at her. I've never seen him so angry. He was obviously squeezing her arm very hard.

"Master was thirsty." She smiled at him, once again revealing her fangs.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He yelled at her and threw her on the bed parallel to me. He was angrier than I thought. Aido continued watching quietly.

"It's only temporary…" She whispered in a teasing tone.

"Temporary? How?" He asked, his anger seeming to have been transformed into caring concern.

She shrugged and sat up. Her eyes returned to the solid color it was when Akinori appeared the first time. Her behavior since the last time we saw her seems more human, but it still isn't Yuuki. She looked at me and smiled. I sat up and stared at her. Kaname sat next to her.

"Why are you here?" Kaname asked.

"To see father," she said, twirling her body around so she could face the Chairman. He only blinked at her and sighed. I could tell he wanted to leave. "But I am done now, Master will be here soon."

This is our chance!

"May we speak to your Master?" Aido finally said.

"No," she shook her head slowly, "Master wants to see you all when the moon's full."

"The full moon?" Kaname asked. "Why?"

She turned to Kaname and smiled again. "You will see," she said playfully. What is with this personality?

"When will he be coming?" Kaname asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" She smirked. Kaname was very displeased. I sprouted up from the bed and leaped at her, grabbing her by the neck and mounting her on the bed. Kaname jerked his hand to grab and stop me, but he let me continue. This felt like good cop bad cop, and I was the bad cop.

"Where does this freak Akinori live?" I growled.

"In my heart," she laughed. "Master goes wherever he pleases."

I took out my bloody rose and pressed it against her forehead, keeping one hand on her neck. Aido jumped at me to stop me, but Kaname caught him and whispered something in his ear. Aido clenched his fists, but remained where he was. I'm really gonna get it when this is over.

"You're a liar," I hissed.

"You can't pull that trigger," she smiled at me. "You love me don't you?"

I pushed the gun harder against her forehead. "Answer the question!" I demanded, growing impatient by the second.

She leaned her head up, pushing the bloody rose out of the way. She cupped my cheeks in her hands and kissed me. Her lips were so cold; it felt as if I was kissing a corpse. I felt her fangs grow larger and cut the bottom of my lip. She drank a bit of my blood before she pulled away. I watched her with my jaw dropped slightly as she licked her lips.

I felt her bare feet suddenly press against my stomach, and I went flying backwards into the wall when she extended her legs quickly. Everything went black.

Kaname's P.O.V

I watched as Yuuki kicked Zero with both of her legs. His body was thrown towards the wall behind him, and he crashed into it. Yuuki sat up.

"Zero!" The Chairman ran to Zero's side. I stood up and watched Yuuki carefully. She watched her feet, so her bangs were covering her face. Her body began jerking, and what began to sound like crying became a burst of laughter. She tilted her head back and laughed to the ceiling.

"You should have seen your faces! That was precious." She glared at me with a smile when she had finished laughing. She got up and faced me.

"See you soon," she said teasingly. Suddenly, Akinori appeared next to her. He picked her up bridal style and vanished again. Yuuki was gone. Aido was obviously in shock. I went over to the Chairman.

"Will he be okay?" I asked with little concern in my voice.

"Yes," he nodded, standing, "he will be fine. However he is seriously injured and he needs blood. He could have had a drink from Yuuki, but currently she is 'possessed' and it's not possible. Kaname will you allow him to drink from you when he regains consciousness?" He looked me in the eyes, seeming to say "This is my son, please."

I nodded. I rather not, but he was an important ally to me right now, and I can't have him dying. The chairman and I worked together to lift him onto one of the beds. The wall was smashed to pieces, and both beds were unmade thanks to Yuuki and Zero jumping around all over the place. I picked up his bloody rose and put it onto the desk next to his bed.

Aido had taken a chair and put it at the foot of Zero's bed. He folded his arms and held them over the railing as he sat. He watched us as we went back and forth trying to get medication and other necessary things to make Zero comfortable and keep him alive until he woke up. I told the Chairman everything in this time.

When we had finished, the Chairman sat in a chair by Zero's bedside. I sat on the bed parallel to Zero's bed.

"Now will we plan on how to defeat Akinori-sama?" Aido asked, flipping his eyes back and forth from the Chairman to me. The Chairman looked at him with a very sad face.

Not only was his daughter Yuuki kidnapped and "possessed," but Zero was dying. He had every right to be depressed. I was very afraid for Yuuki's sake as well. Zero, not so much.

I got up and paced back and forth in the room. It was very quiet. All that could be heard was breathing, my footsteps, and the constant ticking of the clock. The sun was setting and the room was red/orange because of the light. I stopped pacing and stood in the center of the room between the two beds.

We all sighed simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm really, really sorry for all of my laggy submissions of the story and stuff. I'm pretty busy. Also there is writers block, and lack of motivation. I'm sort of considering giving up on the story, since I think it's stupid and could be so much better. Let me know what you think? Keep or delete. Thanks, I love all my readers so very much, and the few reviews I get are what keep me going.  
****P.S. Huge apologies for shortness of chapter. I didn't think I could include much more.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Yuuki's P.O.V

Lights rushed by me and I could see nothing but blur. I felt cold arms caress my body, holding me above ground as unbelievable speeds rushed past me. The air beat cruelly against my body and I could barely hold my eyes open. Then, at once, the rushing feeling stopped and wherever I was, it was pitch black. I was released and put onto my feet, but I was unbalanced so cold hands held my shoulders to keep me still. These feelings were familiar to me, it had already happened several times.

The room lit up, dimly, and what could be seen was an elegant room, fit for extremely rich people. It looked like a living room that belonged to a mansion. The color scheme was red and black. At one wall, there was a fireplace with a warm and inviting flame, bursting against the wood resting at the bottom of the place. The fire is what lit the room. In front of the fire was a black couch, adorned with many red cushions. The couch was shaped similarly to the one in Kaname's room, just larger. There was a bunch of bookcases against the walls, containing books I wouldn't imagine reading. In the back of the room, the place where the lovely fire did not reach, was a cage. My cage.

"Welcome home, Yuuki," said Akinori's familiar voice. He kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Why do you make me do such things when I'm around my friends?" I said, my voice trembling. I felt my eyes well up and prepare tears. I feared his response.

"Because, if they had their normal Yuuki, they wouldn't know what I wanted from them." I felt him smile at me as his hands left my shoulders and he strolled to his couch.

"I would be happy to relay your messages," I started, holding my breath, "but controlling me and making me do and say such things is so unnecessary."

"You would resist me too much when I come to get you," he said. He seemed to be coming up with more reasons as I think of ways to be free from his control.

"No, I would let you take me," I lowered my voice, "I just want to see them as I am."

He was lounging on the couch and watching the fire until I said that. His head slowly turned and looked at me. He held his hand to his face, his fingers playing with his lips.

"You're a fool."

My body stiffened when he said that. His voice was harsh. I saw his eyes glow red in the darkness. He got up from the couch and slowly stepped towards me. I held my breath. He stopped in front of me and grabbed the tip of one of my bangs. His fingers gently played with the strands of hair he held. I saw a gentle smile overcome his face. He released my hair and threw his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, embracing me into a gentle hug. My body was trapped by one of his arms, as his other arm was allowing his hand to caress the back of my head. He lifted me up, putting one arm under my knees and the other behind my upper back. He carried me to his couch. He sat on the couch and put me on his lap. We both faced the fire. His arms were now both around my waist, still trapping my arms. I felt him lean his face towards my neck. My body stiffened. I realized I had been holding my breath for quite a long time and finally started breathing again, but in short breaths.

"Please, Yuuki, don't be afraid of me." He breathed into my ear. A shiver went up and down my spine. He laid his chin on my shoulder. "I only control you because real Yuuki would let Zero, Kaname, and Aido hold her close. I get jealous, you know…" His voice hardened, as if he was imagining the boys hugging me or touching me in any way. His words just made me long for Zero's rough but gentle touch, and Kaname's gorgeous eyes.

His voice seemed to lighten, "I do love my precious Yuuki," he said with a huge grin. He nipped my ear lobe playfully. This wasn't the first time he told me he loved me, so I did not react in such a great manner.

"When Kaname and Zero are dead, I hope Yuuki can love me too." His voice seemed light and giddy like a child.

"Love…" I thought. This brought me back to the memory of the second day of being Akinori's.

_I remember we were sitting on the couch side-by-side. My body was trembling because I still wasn't used to being around him. He looked like a troubled child, staring at his feet and allowing his hair to cover his face. I watched his every move, though he did not make many. He looked up at me with sad but extremely gentle eyes._

"_You're beautiful, Yuuki." He smiled at me. I could tell he was trying to make me happy. This felt like a scene from a movie. We were like two people with an arranged marriage, and forced to live together. He was afraid of losing me, and I was afraid of being stuck here forever with someone I barely even know. He could see his compliment didn't get to me, and his eyes returned to his feet._

"_Nobody's ever loved me, Yuuki." He started. His voice was trembling. Was he afraid I would reject him, and not allow him to continue? I just stared at him as a long moment of silence overcame the room. He didn't move, but continued what he was saying._

"_Mother would visit me in the orphanage at nights, when everyone was asleep. She was always so gentle and kind with me… but I knew she hated me otherwise. If I had been the son of some other man, she might have loved me. But father is the reason why she hated me. She would caress my cheeks and say nice things that made me feel better about being trapped in such a horrid place. But even if her eyes were gentle, there was still a sharpness of pain, because every time she looked at me she remembered my father. I don't know why she hated him, she never told me, but it was his fault that she would never love me. I loved mother even if she hated me. Then, mother stopped visiting for awhile. I don't know why. After two weeks of mother's disappearance, father visited me one night. I asked him about mother, and he said they spoke and agreed to allow him to see me for a few days. He took me from the orphanage and into the cold, unforgiving woods. After training me hard for no reason at all for about four days, he brought me to a mansion out in the middle of the woods. I didn't even know it existed, though I've been living near it for so long. That's the day I met Kaname's parents. I didn't speak with them, because father made me hide in the bushes. I watched as Kaname ran out of the house to defend his father, but it was too late because he was already slain. Then I watched as Kaname destroyed my father, but I knew he would return, because Kaname couldn't fully kill him. He told me before he went to battle that he would die in about a decade, and that I must avenge him. I went back to the orphanage after watching my father disappear and trained the vampire powers my mother told me to never use. That's why, when I found out father died and mother died, I came to get revenge. That's why you're here. I knew Kaname and Zero, the murderers, loved you, and that you would be the key to destroying them. But… I never thought I would join them in loving you. You are just too sweet, kind, and gentle. I couldn't help it, I'm sorry!" _

_He pulled his legs unto the couch and hugged his knees. He buried his face into his knees. The couch jerked at times, telling me he was crying. After letting him go for awhile, I scooted closer to him and put my arms around him. I felt bad that he never felt what love was like. I didn't love him, I disliked him for what he was doing, but at the time I was sad and sympathetic. He lifted his head from his knees and looked at me in shock._

"_It'll be okay," I said. "Somebody will love you one day." I smiled at him as pleasantly as I could, still fearing him. His feet returned to the ground and he sat up, not separating his gaze. Suddenly he pounced at me, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to lie back on the couch. He held me under him, and I saw his eyes glaze with vampire red colors. He leaned his face to my neck, and opened his mouth. I felt his hot breath on my neck, and my body stiffened and my breath paused. His tongue ran over my neck slowly, and a tingly sensation went up and down my body. He was gentle with me like Zero was._

_I felt his fangs pierce my skin slowly and gently. This felt too much like Zero, and I let it please me. As his fangs pushed harder into me, I gasped and arched my back, forcing my chest against his. For some reason this had made him happy, and I felt his lips turn to a smile as he began to drink my blood. Though I knew it was an evil man doing this to me, I wanted more because it pleased me as much as it did when I was with Zero. I wish it was Zero. I wish that I could kiss Zero after this. The thought of kissing Zero made my stomach ball up into knots. I want to be home…_

_I didn't realize how much time had passed, since my head was filled with unusual thoughts of Zero. I felt light-headed when Akinori pulled away. He wiped his face on his shirt, and let go of me. He picked me up and carried me to my cage, laying me on the floor where I slept the night before. He drank so much out of me, I felt different than I did when Zero bit me for the first time. Was this because he was a pureblood? Will I turn into a level E? Slowly I faded away into a deep sleep…_

I realized I had been quiet for a very long time, but nothing changed. Akinori was still holding me, but now he was kissing my neck. My body tightened as his lips felt like burns every time he touched me.

"Why won't Yuuki love me?" He asked, stopping his constant kisses, as if I could really give an answer.

"You're trying to kill Zero and Kaname, and you're using me as a pawn… it's insulting, Akinori." I answered, not angrily, but still gently though I was very upset with him.

His body became motionless, but I could still feel him breathing on my neck. Suddenly he stood up, carrying me, and took me to the darker part of the room. He opened the cage, and I let my body go limp. I missed my bed, and I missed Yori. I miss Kaname being sweet to me always. But for some reason, I missed Zero the most. This was unfair, I want to go home.

He put me on the ground as gently as he possibly could. Instead of leaving, his body lingered over me.

"I want to prove my love for Yuuki," he said. My jaw dropped slightly, and panic struck. My thoughts of home vanished immediately. What did he mean? What does he want? What will he do? He smiled at me, innocently, as if saying "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

He kissed my forehead as softly as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaname's P.O.V

After about 3 days, Zero regained consciousness, and I allowed him to bite me and drink my rich pureblood blood. Neither of us enjoyed it, but he healed quickly afterwards. I then allowed Aidou to drink my blood, for it would give him strength and we needed to be as strong as possible.

I did research on the Vampire Council's secret and unattainable to humans website. Apparently, if a pureblood has a certain gene, the full moon is the time when they get their full power. After finding that the next full moon was a whole month from now, I set out a plan. However, all I could really do was train the other two vampires trying to save Yuuki.

I decided to make them work from dawn until dusk and then some. We each barely had time for ourselves, but nothing else mattered except for our quest to save Yuuki. Aidou and I got permits to skip class. We trained at night and out of Cross Academy. We head deep into the forest so no one will see or hear us. Though I hate to admit it, Zero's pretty strong for a Level E. But that's probably because he drank my blood. Otherwise, he'd probably prove useless to our mission.

Zero's P.O.V

Days grew longer and harder. Kaname did some research, and told us that the next full moon was May 20, just about a week from now. As our "leader," Kaname trained us hard. I learned new strengths that no one knew a Level E could contain. But through all this time, we always thought about Yuuki. Sometimes Kaien would come out and watch us, often to trim his hedges or just to sip tea. Whatever Yuuki did to him somewhat traumatized him, because he'd never say a word or smile. It worried us.

Sitting in class, I run my fingers through my hair and stare at Yuuki's empty seat. I wouldn't know if we'd be able to save Yuuki until that day. The girl who was in my life every single day is now suddenly missing. Feelings unfamiliar to me are constantly clouding my mind. I can't concentrate on class. I'm frequently caught staring into space with my hand on my chin. I never realized what life would be like without her.

As far as anyone knows, Yuuki's away on an important family matter. However, I think her best friend Yori knows better. She steals angry glances at me, as if trying to read my mind because she can just tell I know something. Would it be okay to tell her? No, I'd just have to deal with Kaname's lectures.

I felt like just falling sleeping right there in class. None of it really matters anyway. Plus, I can't remember the last time I was able to have a nice sleep. Kaname works us 16 hours, and then I can't sleep because I continuously think about Yuuki. I sighed.

When class finally ended, I gathered up my books and stood. I looked around the room at everyone who was doing the same. Right about now Yuuki would be giggling as she spoke to Yori. When I finally looked at Yori, I noticed she was staring at me. As I walked towards the door, she stood and walked as quickly as possible to make it to me before I was out the door. Noticing this, I sped up my walk and was out of the class before she could get to me. She probably wanted to question me.

I decided I needed some time to myself, away from the Academy, but not for a long while. Maybe an hour or so. I went to my dorm and put everything away. I took my Bloody Rose and headed out. When I finally got out of Cross Academy, I plunged into the woods as quickly as possible. After I was at least 10 yards in, I slowed my pace and walked casually. I could relax, at last.

It wasn't long until I started hearing voices. At first, I thought I was slipping into insanity. But as I continued walking, the voices got louder. I still couldn't quite make out the conversation, but I decided it was a man pleasantly talking to a woman, and her every response was cold, hard, and irritated.

I circled around a big tree, and saw two figures sitting on a bench. Before they could see me, I threw myself around the tree and pressed my back against the opposite side of the couple. I could clearly hear their conversation now.

"Why did you resist me the other day?" the man asked.

"I understand you feel lonely," said the woman trying to be as nice as possible, "but I already told you I don't love you."

"I just wanted a kiss," he said, sounding persistent.

She scoffed.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Why don't you let me go?" she asked, ignoring his question. My eyes widened when this question matched the voice. It must have been Yuuki.

"We've been through this," the man said gently, "you know the answer."

"Please…" she begged. It sounded as if someone stood up abruptly.

"Yuuki!" the man shouted angrily. I heard the sound of skin against skin, probably a slap, and the girl screeched. I was tempted to jump out and stop the man who was most likely Akinori. Did he just slap Yuuki?

There was a long moment of silence between them. Yuuki was sobbing. He did slap her.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "You were about to run away, I couldn't let you."

She said nothing and continued sobbing, but a bit quieter.

"We shouldn't have come here. Look what happened. I just wanted you to be happy, since you don't like being locked up like that. Is this how you repay me for my kindness? Now stand up." He demanded.

My hand was on the Bloody Rose. I can take this pathetic excuse of a man. I'll take him right now!

"Come out, Zero," said the man. He knew I was here. Crap. I had no choice but to show myself. I rolled off of the tree I was leaning on and stood up straight. I stepped forward and looked into the eyes of the Akinori I despised so strongly. Yuuki was on the ground, wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress and a blue rose in her hair. Akinori was holding her hand. She stared at me with her big tear-filled eyes. I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't.

Akinori smiled. "I'm glad you could join us, Kiryuu. How have you been?"

I whipped out my Bloody Rose and aimed for his head. "I can't kill you, but this will hurt." I hissed. Slowly, I put more and more pressure on the trigger. Right when I was about to shoot, Yuuki jumped up and threw open her arms as she stood in front of Akinori. Both of us were shocked.

"Don't hurt him Zero, you don't understand!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about? Move!" I yelled, angry at her defending the guy who had kidnapped her.

"No…" She said, holding her position. I lowered my Bloody Rose.

"Why?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Yuuki, do you really care that much for me?" Akinori asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She lowered her arms and closed her eyes.

"Yuuki, why?" I asked again. I couldn't understand.

"Zero, I know a way around all of this," she said slowly. She flinched, preparing herself for Akinori's rage.

He released her and stood back. He threw is arm in front of him and grabbed her hair. "A way around? You know one, do you?" He growled and pulled her backwards. Her face turned to pain, and grabbed his hand with both of her hands. As tears spilled down her cheeks, she smiled.

"Yes, Akinori, I do," she said with much bravery.

He loosened his grip on her hair. "Try to remember that face, Yuuki," he smiled angrily and pointed at me, "because when I erase your memory it's gonna be quite hard to remember anyone."

"What!" I screeched and pulled out my Bloody Rose again, but a gush of wind like a tornado surrounded me and I was unable to see or move. A few moments later, it stopped and they were gone.

I put my Bloody Rose away again. It can't be helped, they're gone already. I went back to the academy.

As soon as I walked through the gates, Aido, Kaname, and Kaien ran up to me.

"We heard screaming! What happened, Zero?" Kaien asked me, a worried expression upon his face.

"Nothing," I hissed and pushed past them.

"Zero," Kaname asked in a cold tone, "you saw Yuuki, didn't you?"

I stopped. "So what if I did?" I growled, not turning to them.

"Was Akinori with her?" Aido asked.

I remained silent for a few moments, and then continued on.

"Kiryuu!" Kaname called.

"He wants to erase her memory," I said loud enough for them to hear. I heard them hold their breath, and their hearts slowed in rate.

I didn't stop walking until I got to my dorm room. I shut the door behind me. I thought of Yuuki, and felt weak. I fell to my knees, bent over and cried softly into my hands.

"How pathetic…" I told myself out loud, trying to strengthen myself. "Men don't cry." I got up and sat on my bed. I wanted this day to end. I wanted everything to end. I wanted Yuuki back. I didn't want her to forget me or anyone else. There have been many horrible memories in her life, but what about the good? No one can forget every bad thing forever, we all have haunting thoughts. But if her memories erased, what's the point? Why should we try to save her? Why?

"Oh, Yuuki..." I said in a whisper, and lied down on the bed, wanting to sleep. "I've failed you..."


	7. Yori Finds Out

**Chapter 7**

Zero's P.O.V

I tried to sleep it off, but after an hour of lying awake thinking of her, I felt a cold breeze on my back. I rolled over and looked at my open window, with a shadowy figure standing in front of it. I figured it must have been Kaname.

"What the hell? I have a door, idiot." I hissed and started to sit up.

"Yes, but, don't dorms only allow students?" Breathed the unfamiliar voice.

"Who-?"

"You think of me as your new sworn enemy, do you not?" The figure did not move, but I noticed peculiarly long hair brushing side to side.

"Akinori? You-!" I was immediately standing on my own two feet and pulled out my Bloody Rose.

"Haven't we done this already?" He smiled, turning more towards the light shining from my window, where I could see him.

"Where's Yuuki?" I growled.

"Would you really want to involve her in this?"

I pulled the trigger on my Bloody Rose and got him in his right arm. He threw his arm backwards, and cringed a bit, but it wasn't long until he was standing straight again. Blood trickled down his arm onto the floor.

"That hurt, Kiryuu," he growled in a not-so-friendly voice.

"There's more where that came from," I threatened and aimed for his left leg.

"Really now, can't we be rational? I mean really-"

I shot him again in his left leg, but this time he did not flinch. He didn't so much as blink.

"You're making me mad, Kiryuu," he lowered his eyebrows and glared at me. "You know, I'm the one who has Yuuki. She's mine now, but what can you do? You plan on fighting me on the full moon, don't you? You rather die trying than just let her go, is that it? Well, simpleton, it won't be that easy. I'll make you suffer until you can no longer handle it, and Yuuki will be the pawn in this game of chance!" And he was gone, just like that.

How am I going to sleep now? I put my Bloody Rose down and sat on my bed. "I didn't even phase him, all I did was make him angry…" I sighed.

I stood up and shut my window, then stared out of it. In my head played memories of Yuuki. Why did this have to happen? Everything was all right until Akinori burst into our lives. I swore I'd protect her… but I've failed. Her eyes, her touch, her smile, her laugh, will I ever get to have those again? Is it really all over? We're going nowhere with this, all he's doing is torturing us. When will it all end?

* * *

I managed to fall asleep after limitless questions filled my head. That morning I had to go back to class, so I got dressed and headed over. It was yet another boring lecture that I could hardly pay attention to. I tried to listen but it was hard when all I could ever think about was Yuuki.

When the teacher dismissed us, I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear him. Next thing I knew, Yori was standing over me.

"Finally, I have you," she hissed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of class. She went so far as to drag me out of the academy. When we were far enough into the woods, she pulled her hand off of my sleeve and turned at me sharply.

"No one leaves for a family matter for that long," she glared at me. "What are you hiding?"

"Yori-" I started.

"DON'T 'Yori' me! Answer!" she demanded.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't, huh? Well MAKE me understand, or so help me I'll make sure you never sleep again."

That threat didn't affect me much since I barely slept these days anyway.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to," I eventually answered.

"Tell me who to go to, then," she said persistently.

"Kaname," I answered. She didn't hesitate and immediately sprinted past me back to the academy. I didn't want to miss this for the world, so I quickly followed behind her. Soon enough we were in Kaname's dorm, and she was threatening Akatsuki to let her see Kaname.

"He's extremely busy…" Akatsuki attempted to explain, as he stood in front of the flight of stairs.

"I don't care! This is more important!" She screamed and grabbed him by his shirt collar. I stood a few feet away, chuckling to myself.

"Miss, you don't understand…" He continued trying to be kind to her.

"What is with you men today? Why is it that no one thinks I understand?" She hissed.

"Just please, come back another time!" He tried to be more assertive.

"Listen, you-" Yori started a threat but was cut off.

Shiki came down the stairs, slowly at first and yawning. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see Yori preparing to punch Akatsuki. He kept his leisurely stroll and came up to them. He grabbed both of Yori's arms.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He asked.

"This idiot won't let me see Kaname, and it's extremely important!" She growled, becoming more and more impatient every second. I always thought she was the more "calm, cool, and collected" friend of Yuuki's, but I guess she had this other side to her all along.

Shiki yawned again. He released one of her arms and tugged on the other. He pulled her away from Akatsuki and up the other flight of stairs he had come down. He took her all the way to Kaname's room. Akatsuki stood there speechless, with a mix of confusion and anger in his face. I strolled past him as he stood there motionless.

I was up the stairs but before I even turned the corner I could hear yelling. I speed walked to the room.

Shiki was standing near the door with one hand in his pocket and another covering his mouth so he wouldn't be laughing too loud. Kaname was standing in front of his couch, with Yori in front of him as close as she could possibly get. There was a look of shock in his face and determination in hers.

"Please! Tell me what's happened to Yuuki!" She said, persistently as a tear went down her cheek.

"Oh, you're one of Yuuki's friends, aren't you?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"Yes, I'm one of her closest friends. Closer than she is with Zero!" She stomped her foot and got even closer to him until the only distance between them was perhaps an inch.

"Yori, you don't understand…" He started.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed. "I don't care if I won't understand, just tell me!"

"I can't…" He sighed.

"Is this about the fact that you are a vampire, a pureblood vampire?"

We all stood in shock and stared at her. She didn't avert her gaze and didn't move.

"Did Y-" I started.

"Yuuki told me," she said, still not moving.

"How long have you known?" Shiki asked.

"Almost as long as Yuuki has. She knew it was a secret but she also knew I'd tell no one. So that's that."

Kaname's face returned to normal, it was a look that seemed to say "I know what I have to do." He put his right hand on her shoulder and his left hand beckoned her to sit on his couch. When she sat, he sat next to her and explained everything. He did not leave a single detail out. It was Shiki's first time hearing all of this, so he paid close attention. We just keep telling more and more people, don't we?

After Kaname finished, the room became deadly silent. Yori stared at her feet, her head drooped so her bangs covered her eyes. Shiki took out a lollipop and put it in his mouth, then shoved both hands into his pockets. Kaname watched Yori, her body jerking every once in awhile as she silently cried.

"We will save her," Kaname said in a reassuring voice.

"How?" Yori whimpered.

"I don't know yet," Kaname sighed, "but we will fight to the death if we have to."

"What if he erases her memory, won't it all go to waste?" Shiki said, pulling the lollipop from his mouth.

Yori sobbed.

"We won't let him erase her memory," I growled and folded my arms. Yori lifted her head, Kaname shifted his eyes, and Shiki turned around. They all stared at me. "If he does erase her memory, I'll kill her too. That way she won't have to live without her memory or her master."

I turned away and walked out. I went down the stairs and out the dorm. I heard Yori's loud sobs begin again as I opened the door. I shut it behind me. I stood outside the gates and stared at the place where the Day Class girls would screech the names of the Night Class. Without Yuuki here my memories continued to pain me. The days grew longer, and the nights grew shorter. When will I see her again?

Soon, Yuuki, I will save you. I will save you on the night of the full moon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zero's P.O.V

Before I knew it I was waking up on the day when this would all end… May 20. Either we will fail, and Yuuki will forever be Akinori's, or we will succeed, and save the woman who means so much to us.

I couldn't believe it when I got up, got dressed, and headed out of the dorm. Kaname was waiting for me. In the morning, in the sun. Day Class girls started to notice, but I glared at them. I didn't even need my prefect "accessory" on. They all knew who I was.

I approached Kaname as he waited patiently a few feet from the dorm. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his. Then he turned and walked away, so I followed. Slowly more and more girls surrounded us… So I stopped and screamed out "GET TO CLASS!" and they were all gone: just like that.

When we were in a far enough end of the Academy, Kaname turned to face me.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"Zero," he started, "this is important. Do not fail me. If you do, you'll be failing Yuuki as well. We _must_ save her at all costs."

"I know," I responded.

"Are you prepared to die, then?" He asked, anger seeping through his veins.

"Always, for Yuuki," I commented.

He acted as if it wasn't enough. Displeasure shone in his face.

We heard footsteps quickly and loudly approaching. Kaname and I prepared ourselves for a fight. After a short while, the loud steps stopped. A blonde head peeked out from behind one of the wider trees. It was Aido.

"Hi, everyone," he said with a smile.

"Aido, you're late," Kaname glared at him.

"Ah…! Please forgive me, Kaname-sama."

"What's your excuse?" I asked, saying something for the first time since he got here.

"Huh? Oh. Well…" He stood in thought for a moment. "Oh, I forgot what day it was and ended up sleeping in. I'm really sorry."

Sleeping in? Really? I can barely get an hour of sleep, and he's over-sleeping? Well I guess that shows just how much Yuuki means to him. I dismissed him by turning my head back to Kaname, and he approached closer.

"Do you even know where he'll be appearing?" I asked, this question bothering me for some time.

"In an obvious enough place, I'd think." Kaname smirked. "I mean, who invites someone to a fight without telling the location?"

"Do you know where he's staying?"

"No, if I did, we would have gone after him a long time ago."

I nodded at his response, given that it was very reasonable. But I wanted to take Akinori by surprise and show up before it was time. It was still early in the day; the sun was hardly showing it was noon. If I appeared now, when it was least expected, perhaps I could defeat Akinori. But that was only wishful thinking. For now, I wished to daydream about Yuuki.

I guess we were all going to wait here, waiting for the moon to show. Kaname hid under a tree with Aido, they sat together under the shade. Kaname read a book and Aido played a small handheld game. I laid under the tree opposite of them, and closed my eyes. The wind brushed peacefully against the branches and leaves. We should probably be training, but we needed our rest for the battle.

My thoughts drifted…

_I was walking towards the gate, where I would have to perform my guardian duties. I wasn't anywhere close; I was just walking out of the men's dorm. When I was a reasonable distance until my destination, a small girl ran up from behind me and bumped into me. I stopped walking and turned to see familiar, large red eyes look at me in sorrow._

"_Ah! I'm sorry, Zero, I didn't mean to. Shall we go together, then?" She said, her soothing voice playing with my ears. I just nodded. She ran passed me, her short brown hair flying against the wind. I followed._

_Soon we were there, in front of the gate. There were no girls. It was empty._

"_No one's here," she said, in case I didn't understand that. Her back was turned, as she frantically looked around for a sign as to why we were alone._

"_Yuuki," I whispered, my voice breaking as I watched her._

_She turned abruptly around and faced me. "Yeah?" She asked, wondering what it was I wanted. I stepped closer to her until there was a small space between us, and stopped. She didn't move, and didn't break her gaze that held my eyes._

"_Zero, what is it?" She asked so sweetly, half worried and half longing. I felt her pulling me towards her in a secret force, like a magnet. I was naturally drawn towards her. I wrapped my arms around her slowly, afraid of her just disappearing before me. But she remained. I held her so close and I was able to feel her warmth. I was afraid of losing her, like I had already. Her breath was steady and her heart pounded against my chest. Slowly her arms came up and welcomed my aching body. She hugged me back._

"_Is everything alright?" She said, almost in a whisper. I felt as if she was telling me she didn't want to let me go either, that she was also afraid of losing me. Her tone assured me of that. I almost asked her why she was mentally telling me those feelings, but she may think I was crazy._

"_Yuuki, I'm so sorry…" I said painfully, my voice breaking as I felt her warm embrace. This moment was perfect and I didn't want it to go, but I knew it was fleeting._

"_For what, silly?" She pulled away, and grasped the front of my shirt where my chest hid beneath. Surely she could feel my heart pounding with anticipation of what I wanted to do. I stared at her lips for a moment, but returned to her eyes._

"_I failed you…" I whispered, my voice trailing and my tears leaping from my eyes. I lowered my head so she couldn't see me, but a couple of my tears landed on her arms._

"_What do you mean? You saved me." She smiled at me, in a heartbroken way. I lifted my head enough to look at her, and tried to take a mental picture of her beautiful smile._

"_Wha-…?" I tried to ask._

"_If I didn't have you in my thoughts every day, I probably would have lost my mind by now." She smiled and laid her head against my chest, still gripping my shirt. I was startled by what she said, but I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm real, Zero. We are sharing thoughts. I'm really here."_

"_What?" I asked, much more startled than before._

"_I am thinking about you right now, but I am still in Akinori's grasp. You are thinking about me right now, and since Akinori unknowingly gave me some powers, I combined our thoughts into one."_

_I couldn't believe it. I was actually talking to Yuuki, and her responses weren't something my imagination came up with. Every reaction was her own. This caught me off guard._

"_Let this moment last, please." She begged, and pushed herself closer into me. I held her tighter. Did she love me, too, and is that why she's allowing me to embrace her? For the time being, I didn't care, and I just enjoyed her warmth. I wish it wasn't just in our thoughts, though this felt very real, I knew there were flaws. I felt that if I kept going forward, this world would eventually end._

_Behind me, the gates opened and the only one out was Kaname. Yuuki separated from me. Kaname looked troubled._

"_Is he a dream?" I asked, as quietly as I could manage._

"_I don't think so," she whispered back as she stared._

_Kaname walked towards us a few feet but was still a distance away from us. I watched him carefully, gently pushing Yuuki behind me and guarding her with my body. After Kaname was content with his spot, he stopped. I could see the look in his eyes, they were alarm and "help me." I didn't understand until I saw a few red strands float out from behind Kaname's head. A second head appeared behind his shoulder, the handsome but evil face now showing. Akinori found his way into our thoughts._

"_Did you really think you could escape from me like this, my little rose?" Akinori asked, stepping to the side and revealing most of his body. He still partially stood behind Kaname, and Kaname did not move._

_Yuuki grabbed my sleeve harder and hid everything but her eyes behind me. She watched Akinori with disgust, fear, and sadness._

"_I guess I'll just go and wake you," he sighed, annoyed. Immediately he was gone, and Kaname fell to the floor like a ragdoll._

"_That wasn't the real Kaname," Yuuki sighed. Suddenly I realized that my time with her was fleeting and Akinori was seconds away from breaking her thoughts._

"_Yuuki, don't, ple-" I began begging her._

"_I can't stop him, Zero." She stated, interrupting me yet again. She released my arm, and I turned to face her. She was leaving me again, and I don't know when I'll be able to see her like this again. She smiled._

"_I'll miss you, I will see you tonight." She sighed, trying to be optimistic._

"_He will bring you to the fight?" I asked, my voice hard and rough._

"_Yes."_

"_Then I will be there, and you will be safe soon."_

_All she did was smile, and suddenly she was gone. All that was left was a small red butterfly, and it fluttered off peacefully. It was as if Yuuki left that to reassure me everything would be okay, that somehow… somehow she had a plan._

I awoke to Kaname shaking my shoulders.

"Hey," he said, trying to wake me.

"What?" I growled, rubbing my eyes.

"I don't want you to be half asleep by the time he gets here. I woke you early, I think, since I don't know when he'll be here."

It was about 5:00 P.M.

Soon, Yuuki, I will hold you again. I will hold you, and it shall be reality.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zero's P.O.V

Time seemed to fly by like sand. Yet, for me, it couldn't go slower. I needed her now; I wanted her to be free. She didn't deserve this. What did she do, to be tortured in this way?

Aido fell asleep on my shoulder; I don't know how that happened. His snoring was trying my patience. Kaname calmly read from a small book opposite of us. Soon the moon was rising over the horizon and the sky became darker.

All of the sudden, we heard shouting coming from the academy. People were screaming loudly, some sounding more frantic than others. Footsteps in hundreds ran to the exit of the academy. We headed to where all of the chaos seemed to come from. In the center of the academy floated Akinori, gusts of wind seeming to burst out from his body. Students who lost their balance were scraped against the ground.

"Akinori!" I shouted and tried to get closer.

His orange hair blew all over the place as he laughed maniacally. He whipped his arm out in front of him and pointed at me.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" He scoffed.

Kaname leapt into the air and flew towards Akinori at intense speed. He prepared his arm for a punch. In front of Akinori, he thrust his hand in a fist and punched at him. Akinori simply swept to the side, and kneed Kaname in the gut. He acted unaffected, and tried to counter with another punch to the back of the head. Akinori simply grabbed his fist, and twisted his arm. It looked like he was playing with his food.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido shouted. He threw his fist through the concrete, and ice grew quickly towards Akinori. When underneath him, Aido directed the ice upwards. Akinori was too distracted with easily dodging Kaname's attacks, and his legs were frozen by Aido. He growled and released Kaname. Kaname jumped off of him and landed on the ground.

"What are you doing, Kiryuu?" He yelled at me. Realizing I needed to get involved, I took out my Bloody Rose and shot at Akinori. I hit his right arm, and it burst into a bloody explosion. He hissed loudly, but his arm still remained.

Then, calmly, Akinori brought his left hand up to his mouth and bit his finger. Then he threw his arm down to his side, and out came the bloody whip.

"Die!" He screamed and attempted to hit Aido with his whip. Aido jumped away safely, and I shot the whip with my Bloody Rose. It successfully broke and withdrew back into his hand. The ice that held him melted, and he fell to the ground. He landed perfectly.

He sneered. "Is that the best you got?" He lifted his right hand to his face and licked the blood from his fingers. "Yuuki, my dear, can you solve these problems for me?"

From the shadows of the academy, Yuuki stepped out. She wore a white t-shirt, a short black skirt, white stockings, black dress shoes, and her hair down. Her eyes glowed a vampire red, but I figured she was probably just under Akinori's control.

"Yuuki…?" Kaname half whispered, half yelled. She had a large, creepy grin.

"Cross-san! Come here!" Aido said, trying to get her onto our side.

She laughed quietly to herself, and ran towards Aido. When a few feet away, she jumped into the air and landed a foot right on Aido's face. He flew backwards and landed hard on his back. Yuuki gently stepped to where Aido once stood.

She whipped her head to the side and spotted Kaname. She hissed and ran towards him. She was faster than she was when going after Aido. When she was close enough to punch him, Kaname jumped backwards, and she missed.

"I'm not going to fight you, Yuuki!" He said, continuously dodging her attempts to hit him with her fist.

"Stop playing, Yuuki," Akinori chuckled. He held his hand out in front of him, and then closed it into a fist. Yuuki immediately slowed down, as if she had been put into slow motion. And then, in a split second, her whole arm turned purple and she caught Kaname in his chest. A burst of purple and pink colors covered them both to a point where I couldn't see them. Then, like an explosion, the purple and pink aura launched out everywhere like a million tornadoes, and I was knocked to my feet.

Then it turned to smoke and blinded me. I could see nothing but the light pink and dark purple surrounding me. I blinked once, and the next thing I knew all of the aura was gone, and Yuuki's face was against mine. She scoffed, pulled away, and grabbed my arm. She pulled me off of my feet, and threw me to the side. I smacked into a wall, near where Aido landed earlier. We're being defeated by the same person we're trying to save.

She walked up to me, and the pain of several broken ribs prevented me from getting out of the way. She threw her arm out to punch me, but I caught her. I flipped her around and trapped her arms under mine. She struggled as Kaname approached us quickly. He shouted something in a language I didn't understand, and Yuuki's struggling ceased and she became limp.

"Put her down, she's asleep for now," he told me. I laid her gently on the ground, and faced Akinori. At this point, he was standing with his arms folded, and was laughing angrily.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He chuckled. He looked up and gazed at the moon which was high in the sky. "It's my time to shine now," he looked down at his feet.

Suddenly the ground shook as if an earthquake erupted without reason. Kaname and I planted our feet to the ground and refused to move. Then, Akinori glowed a bright white. The earthquake continued harder, and loose stones lifted from the ground and levitated a foot or two in the air.

"What's this…?" Kaname said, loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I asked.

"He's transforming…!" Kaname yelled.

"What!" My eyes widened. Behind me, Aido sat up.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Aido asked weakly, standing.

"I believe, that in this state, he is impossible to touch," Kaname sighed observantly.

Only a few moments passed before the light around him broke away like shattered glass. He wore a long black trench coat, black skinny pants, black dress shoes, and held giant silver scythe. A moment of pure silence, a normal passage of wind swayed our hair to the side as we stared at the taller and more muscular looking figure before us.

"Isn't that Yuuki's…?" Aido asked.

"Artemis at its full power," Kaname answered, straining his voice.

In a rush of anger, I ran at Akinori, trying to get closer. I pulled out my Bloody Rose and shot at him. It was heading right towards his face, but he smacked it with the scythe and caused it to reverse and almost hit me. I fell to my knees to dodge it, and it just barely missed.

"Time to decapitate!" Akinori shouted and swiped at my head. I threw myself backwards, onto my back, to dodge it. Behind me, Kaname was approaching quickly. So he wouldn't step on me, he jumped into the air, and successfully punched Akinori in the jaw. Akinori flipped backwards and landed a few feet away. I got up as Akinori wiped blood from his mouth and stared at it.

"Isn't blood a beautiful color of red? Reminds me of my father's hair… This will be the color of your entire body!" Akinori laughed maniacally. He ran towards Kaname, and in panic, Kaname ran. Realizing how foolish it was, Kaname jumped into the air and did a back flip so he'd end up behind Akinori. Akinori stopped, confused for a moment, giving Kaname enough time to attack. Kaname slipped his arms under Akinori's armpits, then forced both his fists back to where his head was; pinching Akinori's arms and basically putting him in a position he could do nothing in. Akinori struggled and ended up dropping Yuuki's Artemis, and it returned to normal.

"Kiryuu! Use the Bloody Rose the way you did when we killed Rido!" Kaname shouted, trying to hold Akinori down.

I took a moment to aim, and just as I was about to pull the trigger, I heard the word "no" be screeched, and suddenly I was on the ground. Yuuki was leaning over me, breathing heavy. Her eyes were normal, and she did that with her own will. She got up and looked over at Akinori. Akinori struggled harder and managed to escape Kaname's grasp.

"You shall all pay!" Akinori hissed loudly. He kicked Kaname away, and wind like a tornado surrounded him. We were all thrown backwards, but managed to stand back on our feet.

"What do we do?" I yelled, trying to communicate with Kaname.

"Zero, grab Yuuki!" Kaname yelled, looking this way. Yuuki was slowly but surely walking closer to where Akinori was.

"Yuuki stop!" I yelled at her trying to make it to her. But I could not get so deep into the gusts like she could, and was forced backwards again.

"Cross-san, come back!" Aido yelled, working together with Kaname to get closer. They failed as I did.

Before we knew it, Yuuki was near him, but he was too caught up in glowing purple and generating the wind to notice her. All at once, it stopped, and in front of us sat, on the ground, Akinori with Yuuki embracing him in a hug.

"It's alright, Akinori, you don't have to fight anymore…" Yuuki held him tighter. Akinori began to cry.

We all approached them.

"What…?" I asked.

"Mister Akinori always believed he was alone in the world since the only people who ever cared for him were his parents. He didn't realize they were using him…" Yuuki tried explaining it to me.

"What?" Akinori interrupted her.

"Rido killed Kaname's parents, and Shizuka killed Zero's. Shizuka later returned to take Zero's life too, so Zero had no choice but to defend himself. Rido tried to kill me years later, as well," she explained to him.

"He did?" Akinori gasped and adopted an angry expression. He stood up, and looked to the ground. He bowed low before Kaname, Aido, and I. "Please… forgive me… I was blinded in rage…"

Yuuki smiled. Out from the shadows, Kaien came running. He grabbed Yuuki and squeezed her, drowning her in his love. We watched silently as they laughed and giggled like nothing at all had happened.

Suddenly Akinori turned to me, and put his hand on my chest. I turned purple for a moment, and then returned normal. All of the pain of broken ribs and other things had disappeared. Akinori did the same thing to everyone else.

"I'm going to go and repair other damages I caused," Akinori sighed. He walked over to Yuuki and grabbed her and squeezed her in a hug. "I'll miss you most, my love." I got behind him and pulled him away from her by his shirt. He smiled at me. Then he was gone, the way he disappeared twice before.

"So that's it?" I asked.

Yuuki nodded.

"All that training to make him realize he was wrong?" I asked again.

Yuuki nodded again, and Aido grabbed her and gave her a noogie.

I didn't care that our "epic battle" ended in nothing important. I was just happy Yuuki was safe. Now things would finally turn back to normal.

_One week later_

Yuuki and I stood in front of the Chairman's desk. He smiled at us, a bit excited as always.

"Guess what?" Kaien grinned.

"What?" Yuuki asked, playing along with his game.

"Akinori submitted an application to join Cross Academy!"

"WHAT? HELL NO!" I shouted.

Yuuki was a bit shocked for a moment, but smiled and said "Let him join."

"What! Are you kidding me? The man who-" I started yelling at her.

"He's changed Zero," she looked at me with a pouted lip. Great…

"Fine," I growled.

"Yay!" She shouted as she jumped into the air. This is just gonna be another one of those stories…

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to arrive. ^^;; And sorry I ended it with such a cliffhanger xD! Also sorry for it being so short. But I have an idea for another story, which (GUESS WHAT) is a part two to this story! YAY! The next story will be completely in Yuuki's point of view, and she'll have to choose between the four men who have devoted themselves to her. Hehehehehehe. I'll have to depend on your reviews to decide which man she picks. Anywho! Love you all, the next story won't be for awhile! I'm going to start it with like 3 or 4 chapters. Enjoy your summer.**


End file.
